


Sufficiently Advanced

by Meatball42



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Gen Work, Invisibility, Rating: G - Freeform, Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Shuri makes Okoye an invisibility cloak.





	Sufficiently Advanced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> GlassesofJustice prompted, "Shuri tries to get Okoye into Wakanda tech, but she is not super interested until Shuri makes an invisibility cloak for the Dora Milaje and Okoye gets up to no good." I also gave her a nice dress because in my head, she's acting as T'Challa's bodyguard at some international event, and is going to do some intel-gathering while everyone is distracted.

  


End file.
